


maybe in distance but never in heart

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [88]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on, F/M, The Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy and Lincoln switch homes for the holiday, they each might get more than they bargained for on their vacations when it comes to love.</p><p>{ A Bellarke & Linctavia AU based on The Holiday }</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe in distance but never in heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'anyyyy chance of a The Holiday Bellarke/Linctavia fic? it's one of my favorite movies and seems like it could work w/ the blake siblings'

**_December 20th, 11:02 pm_ **

**[Lincoln F.]:**  Hey Clarke this is last minute but any chance you can watch the gallery for me over the holiday? I booked a last-minute flight to California.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Also, my plane leaves tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning so let me know soon?  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Clarke. I know you’re up.

**_December 21st, 1:43 am_ **

**[Clarke G.]:** Sorry got in the zone in the studio - didn’t hear my messages! **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** You’re going away?? Finally! You deserve a break.  
**[Clarke G.]:** And yeah, I can totally watch the studio for you!

**_December 21st, 8:17 am_ **

**[Lincoln F.]:** Thanks - I’ll owe you dinner when I get back.  
****[Clarke G.]:**  **Instead how about you deal with the Wallaces next time they come buy one of my pieces. **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Pushing it, but done.  
**[Clarke G.]:** <3 <3. **  
****[Clarke G.]:** Also, where are you staying?

**_December 21st, 2:00 pm_ **

**[Clarke G.]:** I’m trying to be a responsible friend here.

**_December 21st, 6:27 pm_ **

**[Clarke G.]:** Are you alive?? **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** Was the Cali sun too strong? Did you melt in the absurd warmth and UV rays?  
**[Clarke G.]:** Lincoln **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** Lincoln **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** Lincoln **  
****[Clarke G.]:**????

**_December 21st, 7:11 pm_ **

**[Lincoln F.]:** Somebody’s jealous I’m on vacation.  
**[Clarke G.]:** He lives. **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** I’m here, I’m alive. Staying in a home exchange.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Home exchange…. **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** I feel like I should disapprove and warn you about being lured into a bad situation. **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** But couchsurfing i **s** a mainstream thing now I guess. **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** Wait, does that mean someone is staying in your place?  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Yes  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Don’t stalk him. He seems legit.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Seems?? **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Bellamy Blake, 29, lawyer. Looking for a quiet place to spend the holiday and relax. Financially stable and responsible (raised my sister since she was sixteen).  
**[Lincoln F.]:** ^^^copied right from his posting.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Hm.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Which of us has better judgement re: people?  
**[Clarke G.]:** Shush.   
**[Lincoln F.]:** Happy holidays, Clarke. And don’t interrogate the guy, okay?  
**[Clarke G.]:** No promises ;)  
**[Clarke G.]:** Happy holidays!

* * *

As snow fell down outside the window two days before Christmas, Bellamy glanced at his phone, which was ringing for the third time. And for the third time, Octavia’s face popped up on the screen. He didn’t want to have to explain his impulsive holiday trip across the country for an apartment exchange in NYC, but if he didn’t talk to his sister soon, she’d start calling the police probably. Steeling himself, he finally picked up. She started speaking before he even said hello.

“Hey asshole, next time you leave town, _tell_ me so I don’t barge in on some unsuspecting guy just trying to spend the holidays someplace warm.”

“Shit,” Bellamy said, feeling guilty. Then he turned indignant. “What the hell were you doing barging into my apartment anyways? You’re supposed to be in London.”

Octavia sighed. “The funding didn’t come through for our trip, so Indra cancelled on our class last minute.”

“I’m sorry. And shit, I’m not in town.”

“ _Obviously_.”

“Come out here,” he said immediately. “This place is big enough for the both of us.”

“Raven said I could crash with her. No big deal.”

Bellamy frowned, because as much as his sister denied it, she was big on spending the holidays together. His mind raced, and then he rolled his eyes when he put it together because he had seen the guy and unfortunately, he was exactly Octavia’s type. “How _exactly_ did you barge in on my guest?”

Silence. He groaned. “Octavia!”

“What! I thought it was you because like the asshole you are, you didn’t tell me you were going out of town–”

“It was last minute!”

“Still an asshole move.”

“What did you do?”

“I just…may have jumped on him when he was sleeping. And we got into a bit of a tussle since he thought I was an intruder.” She paused. “He wasn’t wearing much. And by not much, I mean–.”

Bellamy interrupted her with a strangled noise. “Enough, I get the picture. Jesus, O.”

“I thought he was you! And I held my own–you should be proud. Those lessons paid off.”

“Am I going to have to reimburse him for you mentally scarring him while he’s just trying to enjoy his vacation?”

“Nope. I’ll take care of it.”

“Stop right there. I don’t want to know.”

Octavia laughed, and the warm, bright sound made Bellamy’s chest ache. As much as he needed to get away from the California craziness and the intensity of his job at Sydney & Shumway, he missed her fiercely.

“It’s not going to be the same without you,” he said quietly. “Really, you should come out. The snow isn’t too bad, and there’s tons to do in the city.”

“Bell, you deserve this, a chance to get away on your own. Take it, now that you have it. We can celebrate a belated Christmas when you get back.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” she replied, and he smiled, knowing the certainty in her voice had very little to do with anything but how much she loved him.

“Love you, O.”

“Love you too. You’re still an asshole, though.”

He chuckled and ended the call.

* * *

**_December 28th, 9:26 pm_ **

**[Lincoln F.]:** Heard you’re having a good holiday…  
**[Clarke G.]:** You’re the worst.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** You’re the one who picked up her brother’s phone in the middle of the night.  
**[Clarke G.]:** I thought it was mine! **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** What did she tell you? **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** That you picked up her brother’s phone in the middle of the night, which really told me everything.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Too much, actually.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Yeah, well, I heard about you, too. **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** Pinning a girl to the floor while naked is never a pick-up attempt I would try, but it seems to be working for you. **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** You’re the worst.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** I was really worried I had hurt her.  
**[Clarke G.]:** From what I heard about Octavia, she seemed like she could take you in a fight. **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** She fended me off well, actually, before I realized how much of an ass I had made of myself. She wouldn’t let me apologize either.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Bet you did anyways though.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** Of course.  
**[Clarke G.]:** :) **  
** **[Clarke G.]:** I gave you a really good review to Bellamy when he interrogated me btw. **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Good to know where your loyalties lie.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Actually at first I told Bellamy to back off because his sister is an adult who can make her own choices.   
**[Lincoln F.]:** She’ll appreciate that.  
**[Lincoln F.]:** And nice that you’re trying to get on the sister’s good side.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Shut up. That’s not why I did it.   
**[Clarke G.]:** But I did champion you so hopefully he’ll stop grumbling about you two.   
**[Lincoln F.]:** Like you said, Octavia is an adult and she’ll make her own choices.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Giving you a cross-country high-five right now   
**[Lincoln F.]:** Back at you.

* * *

A little after midnight, Bellamy shivered as he stood on the fire escape in the crisp winter night waiting for Octavia to pick up.

“Hey,” she whispered after the second ring. He heard a door snick closed–no doubt she was leaving his bedroom and Lincoln behind, something he was trying not to think about too hard–and then in a louder but still soft voice she continued, “What’s up?”

Even though he knew why he had called, his throat closed up. The words wouldn’t come. So he just stayed silent, listening to his sister hum under her breath in understanding on the other end of the line.

“What are we doing?” He sighed finally.

She took a breath. “You mean falling for people who live halfway across the country?”

He huffed out a laugh, a little sad, a little dark, and little amused. “Yeah. Fucking that.”

“Go big or go home,” Octavia teased weakly.

Bellamy couldn’t manage another laugh this time, because they may be going big now, but eventually he _would_ have to go home and leave Clarke behind, just like Lincoln would go and leave Octavia behind. A flare of anger rose up at the unfairness of it all; his sister deserved better, more, than a two-week fling. The flame was snuffed out though when he remembered (yet again) that he was going the exact same thing to Clarke.

“What are we _doing_?” He repeated because he was falling in love, and so was his sister, and of course they couldn’t do it in a normal fashion. Of course the Blake siblings had to find the most inconvenient and dysfunctional way of giving their hearts away and taking someone else’s into their hands isntead.

“I think you should be asking: what are we _going_ to do about it?”

“O, no.”

“Do you love California more than you love Clarke? Because I don’t love a state. I love Lincoln.”

“Octavia, it’s been two weeks!”

“Your high horse is as low as mine in this situation, Bell.”

“We’re not turning our lives upside down for–”

“Why the hell not?”

Bellamy sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. It was fucking crazy, it really was, that he had been looking up law firms in New York. He had no doubt that Octavia had already left messages with her social worker contacts about open positions in the city too. They were both crazy, so fucking crazy.

“Let’s just get through New Year’s, alright?”

“Alright,” Octavia said in a tone that three days was only going to make her more certain of her plan, not less.

As Bellamy hung up, he realized that was probably going to be true for him too, as unbelievable as it made him feel. There was just something about Clarke, though, and the magic in the NYC air that gave him a little boost of hope that maybe, just maybe, this could work out in his favor.

* * *

**_January 1st, 12:06 am_ **

**[Clarke G.]:** HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Happy New Years Clarke!  
**[Clarke G.]:** You have a good night? **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Amazing.  
**[Clarke G.]:** Me too :) **  
** **[Lincoln F.]:** Hi! This is Octavia!! Tell my brother happy new year!  
**[Lincoln F.]:** And to you too!!  
**[Clarke G.]:** Your brother says happy new year back :)   
**[Clarke G.]:** And thanks! 

* * *

“Hey, I’m walking to the baggage claim,” Bellamy murmured into his phone as he walked down the row of gates in the airport filled with golden Cali sunshine.

“I’m by your carousel,” Octavia replied in a subdued tone.

“Be there soon.” He hung up before he would say something he’d regret. Octavia had dropped Lincoln off at the airport that morning, then waited around until his flight arrived in the afternoon. Bellamy had argued that she should go home, and wallow, and that he could take a taxi. His sister vehemently had disagreed, and per usual, she got her way. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing her now though, when she was missing Lincoln so much, especially since it was his reckless decision to do this damn house swap in the first place. If he had just stayed home, then her heart wouldn’t be broken now.

But she also wouldn’t have met Lincoln, and although hearing the sadness in her voice now made him want to punch a wall, Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision. He had met Clarke too, after all. His heart squeezed as he remembered his last view of her, eyes red and watery and her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as if she was holding herself together while he walked away.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, glaring at the happily reuniting families all around him.

His anger waned when he saw the back of Octavia’s head at the baggage claim. Calling out her name, he picked up his pace. She managed a soft smile when she saw him and ran up to throw herself into his arms.

“Hey big brother,” she murmured into his shoulder.

“Missed you,” he said with a kiss to her temple before pulling away.

She laughed, but then tears welled up in her eyes. “Shit,” she sniffed, swiping at them.

He sighed, pulling her into his side and heading for the arriving luggage.

“It’ll be okay, O,” he promised her, even if he had no business doing so. The miles between all of them now might prove to be too much to handle. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I miss him so much.”

Bellamy pulled her tighter and in a raw voice said, “I know exactly how you feel.”

* * *

**_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

****

**Clarke Griffin** added a new photo (6 hr): _Driving with this guy to pick up **Bellamy Blake** and **Octavia Blake** at the airport! - With **Lincoln Forrester**_

_**Octavia Blake** & 9 others liked this_

**Bellamy Blake** changed his location to _New York, NY_ (5 hr)

_**Clarke Griffin** & 32 others liked this_

**Octavia Blake** changed her location to _New York, NY_ (5 hr)

_**Clarke Griffin** & 32 others liked this_

**Octavia Blake** added a new photo (4 hr): _My boyfriend and my brother are being a huge help moving me in #sarcasm_

 **Clarke Griffin:** They are the worst…also I feel like my arms are going to fall off.  
**Lincoln Forrester:** Ahem where were you two when we were trying to angle your couch into Bellamy’s apartment last week?  
**Bellamy Blake:** I told Clarke we should’ve gotten the place with the elevator.  
**Clarke Griffin:** Walk-up close to the gallery trumps elevator :)  
**Octavia Blake:** ^^ what she said  
**Bellamy Blake:** O you do realize this means we’ll see each other all the time, like more than we did in California?  
**Octavia Blake:** Fuck didn’t think of that. I regret everything now.  
**Octavia Blake:** Jk. Love you big brother <3

 

 **Clarke Griffin** posted a new status (2 mins): _First double date night with my best friend and my favorite Blake…and my boyfriend too ;)_

            **Bellamy Blake:** I always knew you liked O better. Now I have proof.  
            **Octavia Blake:** I’m everyone’s favorite Blake :P  
            **Clarke Griffin:** I love you both differently but equally :)  
**Lincoln Forrester:** Guys, we’re literally sitting right across from each other right now. Get off your phones. This was the whole point of them moving here.  
            **Clarke Griffin:** <3 <3 <3  
            **Octavia Blake:** ^^^what she said

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
